Camille Doesn't Know!
by bakergirl
Summary: Songfic from the popular Scotty Doesn't Know. MAJOR CARGAN!


**Okay this was requested by one of my watchers on DA, anyways not sure if I really like this or not but it was fun writing it. First time writing lemon! Anyways R&R! Also don't be afraid to ask me to write something for you if you enjoy my style, I do Cargan and Kames only, any other paring isn't to my interest.**

**xxx**

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**That Logan and me,**_

_**Do it in my van every Sunday.**_

Carlos had begged Logan to take Mama Knight's rental car out, the older of the boys had reluctantly agreed only after seeing the Latino begged him with his puppy dog eyes. Things started to get heated and end up with them going at it like bunnies.

_**He tells her he's in church,**_

_**But he doesn't go.**_

_**Still he's on his knees, and…**_

Carlos let out a loud moan as Logan deep throated him; the shorter male grabbed a fist full of dark hair making the other take all of him in. Logan happily sucked on the 8 inch member enjoying the salty pre-cum that trickled down his throat. "Ah Logie! Gonna cum!" Carlos moaned out as he shot his load into his best friend's mouth.

_**Camille doesn't know, oh.  
Camille doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Camille!  
Camille doesn't know,  
Camille doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL CAMILLE!**_

_**Logan says he's out shopping,  
But he's under me and I'm not stopping.**_

Logan had again lied to his girlfriend so he could have Carlos' big cock ramming into him, he felt guilty but it was soon replaced by the feeling of pleasure as Carlos hit his prostate. "Oh GOD!" He moaned loudly arching his back off the bed.

Gripping the singers hips Carlos thrust in faster and harder. "¿Te gusta eso?" He said between sloppy kisses, "Sí, Papi!" Logan cried out.

The sex session lasted all night, until they both passed out from exhaustion.

_**Cause Camille doesn't know**_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't know.**_

_**So don't tell Camille.**_

_**Camille doesn't knoooooow...**_

_**DON'T TELL CAMILLE!**_

_**I can't believe she's so trusting.**_

_**While I'm right behind you thrusting.**_

The two boys were inside an unused room in the record studio, Logan on all fours getting fucked doggy-style, the irony in this if only Gastavo could see them now.

"Harder!" Logan moaned, as Carlos thrusted into his tight hole. He sped up the sound of skin slapping together and the loud moans of Logan nearly drove Carlos to the edge. Reaching around to fist Logan's hard cock he started jerking him off.

With his penis getting touched and his prostate getting abused by Carlos' huge member was enough to make the singer cum right then, he let out a pleasurable scream of ecstasy.

_**Logan's got her on the phone, **_

_**and he's trying not to moan.**_

_**It's a three way call, **_

_**and she knows nothing. **_

_**NOTHING!**_

Logan was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter with his cell phone against his ear, listening to his girlfriend talk about the part she had gotten in a play when Carlos walked into the room. A grin spread across his face, he didn't like it when Logan's attention wasn't on him 100%.

Walking behind him he wrapped his muscled arms around the tall boy's thin waist. Burying his face in Logan's neck he began to suck surely to leave hickeys.

"Ahh! Tha-that sound Nicccceeee!" Logan moaned into the phone, when Carlos snuck a tan hand into his pants, grabbing a hold of his soft member.

Carlos began jacking him off while continuing to suck on his neck, making the other moan into the phone.

"_Are you alright Logan?_" Carlos could hear the actress say over the phone, worry in her voice.

"Yeee-AHH I'm fine. Just think I'm coming down with something. Aa-HAAA I gotta go by-BYEE!" He slammed the phone down on the counter and turned around to meet the eyes of his lover. His lips crashed into the Latino's in a lust filled kiss.

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Don't tell Camille,**_

_**Cause Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't knoooooow...**_

_**SO DON'T TELL CAMILLE!**_

_**We'll put on a show, everyone will go.**_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't knoooooow...**_

The BTR boys were on stage in New York, performing for a large crowd. Girls were cheering while claiming their love for each member of the band.

Carlos has been feeling extra sexual that night and had continuously humped Logan all during their performance. The little act had gotten girls riled up, and he was sure quite a few of them had cummed their panties.

While Kendall and James were preoccupied with their versus, Carlos planted a big one on Logan's lips, this little action had everyone cheering, though the two lead singers thought it was for them.

_**The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.**_

"Right here? In Burger King's parking lot?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my secret boyfriend. I wasn't to sure about this, the Latino was horny after watching me drink a vanilla milkshake and he wanted to fuck right then.

"Come on Logie! I'll let you ride me!" He said smirking; it wasn't just any day that I got to be in control during sex and I knew I couldn't turn it down.

I agreed and we moved to the back seats of the car, he stripped me of my clothes while he kept his on much to my disappointment.

"Suck." He demanded as he pushed his fingers against my mouth, I took them in happily and began sucking them. He removed his fingers and trailed them down my back until they reached my hole. Circling his index finger around the tight ring of muscles he pushed it in. I hissed at the stinging pain, but it was replaced suddenly when he found my prostate.

Carlos continued stretching me until I was loose enough to fit his huge dick inside me. He unzipped his pants pulling his cock free from the restricting material. Lifting me up he positioned the head of his penis at my hole and pushed in until he was balls deep. I let out a scream of pain at being impaled fully.

"Ride me." He demanded slapping my pale ass hard. I lifted up till on the head was inside me and slammed back down. He let out a deep grunt, and I moaned as his penis slammed into my prostate.

"It's so cool when you're on top Logie." He said in a whisper, as I continued to ride him.

_**His front lawn in the snow.**_

_**Laughing so hard cuz...**_

_**Camille doesn't know.**_

_**Camille doesn't know.**_

BTR had went home to Minnesota for the Christmas holiday, all the boys were trilled to be back, and excited about seeing snow again.

Carlos threw a snow ball at Logan, the genius shivered as the cold snow went down his shit. "Stop it!" He cried out. The other boy just tackled him to the ground, and planted a kiss on his lips, Logan deepened the kiss as his tongue went into Carlos' mouth. He tasted like hot chocolate.

Breaking the kiss Carlos looked down at Logan and grinned. "I'm horny." He said between deep breaths. "Me too." Logan nodded.

_**I did him on her birthday. **_

"I can't believe you did this!" Logan sighed as he picked up the clothes we had tossed onto the floor of our room in the heat of the moment. I had just finished fucking him raw, normally this wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't made a date with Camille.

"Logie." I whined from my place on the bed, all I wanted was my baby to get back in and cuddle with me. "Why do you gotta leave me?" I asked pouting, I knew he couldn't resist me.

He rubbed his temples, in frustration. "Look Carlos as much as I would like to stay in bed with you it's Camille's birthday and I promised her I'd take her out. I can't just blow her off, it would look suspicious." I nodded my head in disappointment; I hated sharing my boyfriend with someone else.

_**Camille doesn't know, **_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Camille doesn't know, **_

_**Camille doesn't know,**_

_**Don't tell Camille**_

_**Camille doesn't knoooooow...**_

_**Camille will know, **_

_**Camille has to know,**_

_**Camille's gotta know,**_

_**Gonna tell Camille,**_

_**Gonna tell her myself.**_

I decided that night I wasn't going to share Logan with anyone ever again. While he had taken her out on a date like the perfect boyfriend I planned on how I would break the news to her.

_**Camille has to know, **_

_**Camille has to know, **_

_**Camille has to,**_

_**Camille has to,**_

_**Camille has to,**_

_**Camille has to go!**_

Logan was in the shower, and I managed to get Camille to come over.

"So Carlos is Logan going to be out soon?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for her to follow me to the bathroom. I opened the door, "Logan when you getting out?" I asked him from the doorway.

"Why don't you just come in here with me if you're so impatient?" Camille turned to me her face surprised, this was working out perfectly.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know…" He trailed off then spoke again, "Because you know how much I like getting fucked in the shower." I wanted to do a victory dance.

"WHAT!" Camille said loudly, causing Logan to pull back the shower curtains fast.

"CAMILLE!" He gasped.

Even over the noise of the water hitting the shower floor we heard the smack across Logan's face. Guess those acting lesions really made the real thing perfect. She marched out 2J, and I couldn't help but grin at Logan.

"So you still want that shower fucking?" I asked innocently.

"!" Uh-oh.


End file.
